Character Bios
by Rickraptor77
Summary: My Fake Chars for my Rosario Vampire Fan Fic! Raijuu Ryujinn


Name: Raijuu Ryujinn

Ht: 6'02" ft

Wt: 208 lb.

Age:16

Yokai: Ryu Dragon

Attacks:

Dragon Spite Fire-Ranged-Fire, blue super out flamed are ejected in the shape of Dragon Heads and incinerate opponent on contact, unless able to withstand damage (s-class yokai opponents)

Lightning Charge-Ranged-Electric, yellow lighting bolts are fired in rapid succession out of mouth at opponent, causes major damage to water and sky foes, almost impossible to miss.

Blue Lightning Strike-Summons Thunderstorm and strikes massive Blue Lightning bolt on opponent, finisher move, takes to much energy so cannot use constantly, can be used only 5 times in 1 hour.

Description:

Personality:

Lazy, talks sarcastically, openly expresses love for Mizore, thinks he superior cause he's the new Dragon King, thinks he's smarter than Yukari (but only some, of the time cause he beats her in chess and other games). Knows a lot about yokai. Good musician plays the guitar and Dragonforce is favorite band. Basically me and Shikamaru combined. Perverted (But not as much as Gin.) Reads perverted manga books. He likes to smoke but instead of cigarettes he smokes special incense twigs that he lights with his breath, which are not harmful but are instead calming.

Human Form Description:

Hair: Spiked mostly Black, With tips navy blue and side burns shaped like lightning bolts and colored yellow.

Eyes: Greenish-yellow with lizard slit eyes(Both in Dragon and in Human Form)

Glasses: Clear, teal-tinted elliptical glasses.

Clothes:Blue Jeans, a Light Blue Shirt( Has a Bolt within a Blue Flame and has Dragonforce written underneath in gold.) Purple Elite Jacket with Yin-Yang Emblem on back.

Shoes:Sneakers(With Lightning bolts on them), one the right one is always untied...

Dragon Form Description:

Ht: When standing Upright on two feet and tail on floor is 10 ft(Including horn height)

Weight: 1227 lb.

Length: 20 ft(Fully horizontal)

Wingspan: 15 ft

Body- Head is like a crocodile and triangular, 2 'unicorn' like horns perturbing from back of head like Charizard. Wings are like bat wings, body is long, arms are long, legs are strong, have a series of spines running down length of back. Has very sharp claws,teeth and talons. With long whip-like tail, with triangular spike at end.

Color: Blue, belly is lighter than body, horns are a pale yellow, tip of tail is yellow.

Transformation: Put Dragon Fang (Fang from previous Dragon King, my dad) and transforms into Dragon Form, take it off and I can only transform certain parts of my body (Grow Claws, grow a tail + wings,etc.)

Weakness: Rapid decrease in temperature, Weapons made of Dragon Bone and Magically Powered Swords.

Catchphrases:

Hello: Sup, Naïve

Normal: You people are so troublesome, (blows smoke)

Battle Cry: Face my Fire! Or Incinerate Naïve!

Before Fire Attack: I'm so hot I'm on fire, oh wait that's you

Before lighting attack: Lightning never strikes the same place twice, but my lightning only needs to strike once.

Victory: I am the new Dragon King. Fear my flames!

First Fighting Moka: Don't underestimate the new Dragon King, bat-girl

Lost against Moka: I know my place, as the new Dragon King.

Flirting:

Play with a dragon and you will be well done.

So ladies how would you like to do it while flying, I can make that dream come true.

I can rock your night, except I won't be playing my guitar.

Will you be my queen?(Only for Mizore)

My passion for you burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns (Only for Mizore)

How about you cool me down and I can warm you up(Only Mizore)

You know dragons always feared the cold, but I may be the first to fall in love with it (Only for Mizore)

Well you are a cool girl with a cute face, and I'm a hunk of burning love. (Only for Mizore)

I think i know something that you'll enjoy sucking on more than that lollipop(Only for Mizore)

Confused:  
Weirding ze Weird...

Wasn't that...weren't we...aww man...the smoke from these twigs must be goin' to my head

Emotional: Happy dragons bring good luck, sad ones burn you to a crisp.

Angry Battle: You'll be but a pile of ashes after I'm through with you, now burn!

When Tsukune Gets mobbed by pretty girls: Geez that naive is one monster magnet.

When Tsukune is in trouble: I don't know what Mizore-hime sees in you, but if she doesn't want you to die, than it is my duty to protect you as well, naive.

When Mizore gets hurt: Hey, Mizore-hime are you okay? Grrr! Whoever did this to you is going to burn in hell, and I'm going to send him there...

When I find the one that hurt her: You hurt my princess, for that you must die. And for every once of your flesh that burns make up for every tear you made flow, now go to hell!! (Roars)

Dodges Attack: Ha! I guess Im to hot to handle!

Revenge: You are not fit to be alive, allow me to end others misery for letting you live this long.

When i play music i always make sure the song ends with a bang, why not your life as well?

When the enemy is too weak: You too weak to face my flames, but my claws are a  
different story.

Fnishing an enemy off:

Lets flip a coin. Head, you burn to death, tails (lashes tail out) well you get the picture, what do you say, naive?


End file.
